Petrichor
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: Things suddenly change between Derek and Casey when George and Nora split. "Now it's back to the way we started." She uttered. "Strangers.".:Dasey:.


Update: 22/9/12.

I always thought Marti was Nora's daughter :/

But now I know she is George's so I've changed it now :-)

My first Dasey fanfic :)

Summary: Things suddenly change between Derek and Casey when George and Nora split. "Now it's back to the way we started." She uttered. "Strangers.".:Dasey:.

Fun Fact: I cried and started choking through my tears yesterday explaining to my cousin why Dasey should be together. Man, they do make a good couple :P

This first chapter is the prologue, so it is painfully short. But don't worry because the later chapters will be much longer :D

Please, enjoy the story and R & R!

* * *

**Prologue: Leavin'**

"Thankyou for all the wonderful and sweet memories we've all experienced in these past few years. I do not regret a bit of it." A few sniffles could be heard, followed by a quiet sob. "Having lived with such a big family created a lot of fun times and unforgettable moments, and they will be cherished in our hearts. It's very unfortunate that this family cannot last forever." Nora looked pained as she continued. "Now that we are not a family anymore, the girls and I wish you all the best for your futures, whichever path it may be."

From the top of the staircase, Edwin wiped a tear that escaped his eye and shot a sad smile at Lizzie. These past few weeks for the entire household has been an emotional rollercoaster - and the mood in the house right now was just tense – except for Marti, who didn't really understand what was going on.

"Edwin, what's happening?" Marti tugged at Edwin's sleeve. "Why is everyone so sad?"

Edwin turned around to see that Marti had come out of her room and was now standing one step above him on the staircase.

"Edwin, why is everyone crying?"

He sighed. He knew that Marti loved the McDonald girls too much.

"Um…uh…they're going on a really, really long holiday!" he feigned as much happiness into his words as he could.

"Why can't I go?" Marti pouted back.

"Eh…" Edwin thought for a while, before saying, "They're going away for a very long time so it's best if you stay here, ok Marti?"

"Hmm…ok…." She replied as she ran upstairs back into her room thinking everything was going to be alright.

He watching his little sister retreat to her bedroom and close the door shut. He felt bad lying to Marti but she was too young to face the truth.

"Thankyou, Nora." The man who stood before Nora said, smiling the only genuine smile he'd smiled all month. "The hardships and amazing times will not be forgotten." He reached his arms out to offer her a hug. "Good luck for the future also."

Nora burst into tears and everyone started exchanging farewell hugs. Lizzie was solemn as she waited for Edwin to walk down the stairs before hugging him. Her mother was trying her best not to sob as she hugged the two boys who were her stepsons barely weeks before.

"We will miss you all so very dearly." She mumbled, cupping Derek face with her hands and then proceeding to do the same to Edwin.

Edwin actually felt somewhat touched at this simple gesture because it seemed so…motherly. He sighed as he gathered his emotions – this was the second time a motherly figure in his life was leaving him. He'd be alone again_._ He quickly looked over to his father and found that he was also trying to hold back tears.

"Be sure to call!" Lizzie suddenly piped up from Nora's side.

"Lizzie, I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

George cut Nora off. "Don't worry Lizzie, you can come over and play with Derek or Edwin whenever you want."

Nora sighed uneasily.

"Nora, even though we may not be on the best of terms, the kids still have a right to see each other."

Her lips curved a bit, but nowhere near enough to be a smile.

"Thanks George. I think it's time for us to go now."

Nora then took hold of Lizzie's hand and started making her way out towards the car. Lizzie wore a pained expression as she climbed into the back of the car, waving at the Venturis one last time.

"Casey! It's time to go!" Nora called as she loaded her and Lizzie's belongings into the boot of the car.

"Just a second, Mum!" Casey shouted and then proceeded to make her way down the cobbled path in the front garden. George and Edwin followed in suit, waiting to wave the McDonalds off.

And just like that, Casey and Derek were alone for the last time in what was now _his _house. This - the place where she had been living in for the past few years; the place where she successfully cooked her first meal for the family; the place where she was thankful to come home to every single day; the place she called her sanctuary.

She shuffled around nervously as she realised that she was now on his property.

"I…I guess…this is it then."

She was trembling slightly and hugging her suitcase as close as she could to herself to refrain from crying. Her petite frame was hunched slightly in effort to hold her heavy belongings, and her breathing was jagged and irregular - and to be honest, she looked awful. But given their current situation, she couldn't really care less.

Derek Venturi had never shown much affection (at least not on the outside anyway) towards this one particular step-sister of his, but he couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt and she rasped the rickety words out of her throat. She looked so _helpless_ and_ weak_ stood there at the front porch, clutching a pink suitcase to her chest and leaking tears through her eyes. Derek Venturi did not do tears and certainly not weaklings, but for some reason, it seemed alright to cry right there and then.

But he didn't, of course.

"Uh, yeah it is." He managed to say as he watched her put her suitcase down and grab the handle. "Bye."

Casey stopped fiddling with her suitcase and lifted her head to stare him in the eyes. The intensity of the stare was phenomenal.

"Is that it?" she said, somewhat hurt.

Derek furrowed is brow. "What?"

"All you're going to say me is 'bye'?" she asked, slightly whimpering.

He cautiously looked at her and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah…what did you want me to say?"

Casey just stared at Derek in a way he has never seen her do before – he was surprised by how much emotion was projecting from her gaze. Her blue eyes were shining in the light from fresh tears and she was biting her red lips to keep them from wavering. Her eyelashes also looked darker and thicker from the tears that had previously clung onto them and her hands were tightly clenched.

"Uh, Casey? What did you want me to say?" Derek repeated somewhat uncertainly upon seeing her in such a state.

She lowered her gaze and attempted a smile.

"Never mind." was all she said before quietly closing her door on the way out.

* * *

Wippee! Prologue finished!

Please review!


End file.
